Metal enclosures for switchgear or other equipment utilized for the distribution of electricity must be able to withstand tremendous forces generated by internal arcs. If the locking mechanisms for such enclosures are not sufficiently durable, then the force of an internal arc can cause injury to nearby individuals and damage to adjacent equipment. Such enclosures are generally equipped with a vent for releasing gasses generated as a result of an internal arc. The vents are generally fastened closed or otherwise sealed, but are designed to open to release internal arc gasses upon experiencing a sufficient force. Therefore, the locking mechanisms for metal switchgear enclosures need to be strong enough to withstand the internal forces until the internal arc is over.
Locking mechanisms for such enclosures generally have a number of drawbacks, including that they have a number of different locking components that are difficult to align, are extremely time consuming to lock and unlock, have a number of sharp or otherwise dangerous projections extending around the door that can injure workers when the door is open, and are prone to mechanical failures due to rusting. Other locking mechanisms not specifically adapted for such applications are not suitable for the size and weight of the doors used for metal switchgear enclosures.